


It's Memories That I'm Stealing

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Divergent Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 无论TM小队怎么努力，没有Finch在身边，Reese还是很不好。2014年LJ上的活动文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Memories That I'm Stealing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547894) by [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/pseuds/Corvidology). 



 

**记忆怕永恒**

 

 

Title: It's Memories That I'm Stealing

Author: Draycevixen（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Angst，Pining，Amnesia，First Time，Emotional Hurt/Comfort，Denial of Feelings，Alternate Reality，Divergent Timelines，Alternate Timelines

 

**Summary** **：**

Despite the best efforts of Team Machine, Reese is not doing well without Finch.

Written for the 2014 Small Fandom Bang on livejournal, I started writing this story several months ago. 

 

原文链接：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1547894>

 

授权：

 **BLANKET PERMISSION (under certain conditions):** I am happy to give permission for any of my stories to be translated or podficced as long as you link back to my original story and credit me. It would be particularly lovely if you wanted to post it to AO3.

 

 

**摘要：**

无论TM小队怎么努力，没有Finch在身边，Reese还是很不好。

2014年LJ上的活动文

 

**警告：**

焦虑，渴望，失忆，第一次，情感上的伤害/安慰，否认感情，不同于原作的时间线

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

标题翻译就请原谅我的中二和自私

 

NC17在最后，是Finch插入Reese，Finch插入Reese，Finch插入Reese，重要的事情说三遍，不喜误入

 

这篇文有让我觉得卧槽的地方，但更重要的是，有戳到我的因素，并且戳我的力量更大，所以我愿意把它翻译出来。另外我仔细问了作者关于那些我比较卧槽的部分，作者的回复我也会一起在最后翻译出来。有不满的请不要攻击作者

 

Finch失忆，特工没了老板各种伤恸，暗示BG一夜情，不成功的男性第三者，Reese内疚挣扎，Finch情绪略失控，典型H/C

 

能想到的提示都在上面了，如果没有概括全面，还望体谅

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== It's Memories That I'm Stealing** **记忆怕永恒 =====**

 

 

**Chapter 1**

 

 

当Shaw出现在他的阁楼，拽着他出门去吃早餐时，John正好处于心情最差的低谷期。女特工找到他的住处已经很糟糕了，但她对于吃食的选择却实实在在是个灾难，那家餐厅的Eggs Benedict恶心得像是犯罪。

 

_如果没有完美的荷兰汁，那么对于上好的鸡蛋和火腿来讲就是暴殄天物，Mr. Reese_ _。_

 

他的早餐味同嚼蜡，可Shaw却狼吞虎咽吃掉了超大份，嘴里鼓囊囊一边嚼着一边谈论什么棒球啦，Bear都快变成沙发土豆啦，还有用叉子杀人最好的招式。

 

“手册上说要对准致命器官，可倘若目标在最后一刻转身躲开怎么办？所以我更喜欢直刺咽喉。”

 

她肯定在看人际交往艺术的时候直接翻到了空白页上。

 

“你在这儿干啥，Shaw？”

 

姑娘用土司擦干净盘子上最后一点儿鸡蛋，又用餐巾纸把嘴巴和手指抹干净，然后交叠双臂。“Fusco让我来的。”

 

“来干啥？”想到除了自己，居然连Fusco也能使唤得动Shaw令他觉得着实有趣。

 

“看着你。他很担心你会不会吞枪。”

 

他永远不应该低估了Fusco的。

 

“Fusco是个傻瓜。”Shaw仰脖喝光咖啡，“你也是。当初在那个屋顶上的时候你就应该听我的。性很容易，而建立一段关系绝对会是他妈的一团乱。”

 

前任女特工站起来，冷不丁重重拍了拍他的肩膀，飘然离开。“那不是你的错，Reese。”

 

 

这是个不合时宜的艳阳天，所以他带着Bear去狗狗公园遛弯。Bear捡了几次球，又追着别的狗玩闹了一会儿，但始终还是心系主人，所以没过多久他就回到了John脚边坐定，靠着大个子的腿，而John则抬手扣住狗狗的颈环。

 

Fusco一屁股坐在他身边的长椅上，两手拿着热狗袋子还有饮料托。Bear满怀希望地盯着热狗，尾巴讨好地摇来摇去，当然也得到了自己的那一份儿，胖警察笑呵呵地用两个原味热狗给他开饭。

 

“你也该吃点儿东西。”Fusco把热狗和饮料递给John。

 

John将热狗放在旁边的空位上，但喝了几口冰柠檬汁。

 

“那不是你的错，大个儿。”

 

前特工的手攥紧了饮料杯。“我知道。”

 

“……我们需要你和Root谈谈。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“失去某个你爱的人，这很不容易。”Fusco突然开口。

 

他慢慢扭头，看着胖警察，对方则在他的目光下坐立不安地扭动着，好像要找地方躲避似的。

 

“谢谢你的吃的，Lionel。”

 

John站起来，把热狗留在椅子上，Bear也驯顺地跟着他，慢慢走远。

 

 

他坐在图书馆，盯着《 _杀死一只知更鸟_ 》，就那么一页纸，几个小时呼啦啦过去，直到Root终于现身。

 

“那不是你的错。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“ _她_ 说那不是你的错，她永远都是对的。”女子的微笑总是让他咬牙切齿。“哪怕你是一流的护卫犬，也会有意外发生。”

 

前特工默默考虑拗断眼前这个人的脖子。

 

Root盈盈笑意岿然不动，但挑起一边眉毛，好像能看透他的心思。“这可不太好，John，我是来表示关切的。”

 

姑娘来到他椅子的扶手旁边。这花了John无比的毅力才没有躲开。

 

“事实是，我们已经很有耐心了，可这整出 _为情消得人憔悴（_ _pining away for your lover_ _）_ 的戏码已经过时了，另外你也不能不承认这样子让你的状态大不如前。鉴于此，过不了多久你对她来讲就是废物一个了。”Root挑起下巴，听了听什么。“对于无关号码，没错，对他们来讲没什么用了。”

 

“跟它（it）讲，直接把号码给我，Samantha。”Root因为自己的真名而瑟缩，这让John心底升起一股暗爽。他合上书，“我需要工作。”

 

Root点点头，径自离去。

 

他们所有人说得都对，那不是他的错。Finch死在一场车祸中，只是撞上了搅拌车而已。John应该知道的，毕竟事故发生后的几小时里他亲自核查了一切。

 

他们当时的新号码是一个小马戏团里的高空杂技师，马戏团暂驻布鲁克林表演两周。Finch不同寻常地对此表现出了极大的热情。

 

 

“我从来不知道你还是个马戏表演爱好者，Finch。”

 

“化妆油彩的味道，乱哄哄挤来挤去的人群？完全不。能见到老朋友才是真的令人激动。”

 

“朋友？”

 

“Fibonacci他们人很好。我们今晚早点出发，你就能在表演开始之前见到他们了。”

 

“你要跟我一起去？”

 

“当然，Mr. Reese。那是个相当严密的圈子，除非你有我尚未发现的马戏表演天赋——记得大家都希望飞刀投掷手投失的——否则没有熟人介绍，你根本进不了后台。”

 

 

Finch对于着装的选择，牛仔裤，浅蓝色运动衫，短款黑色皮夹克，穿在他身上简直是完美。

 

“Harry！”下一秒小个子男人就被一群衣衫绚丽夺目的家伙包围了，大家都和他热情拥抱致意。“真高兴见到你。你从来不打电话，也不写信。”

 

Gloria Fibonacci抬手，显然是随意得有点儿过分，沿着Finch的腰身往下滑，捏了捏他的屁股，这让John忍俊不禁，但当前特工看见轮到Frank Fibonacci拥抱时他也做了同样的动作，心情可就不太好了。

 

 

John嫉妒一切在自己之前认识Finch的人，嫉妒那些在Finch还没有如今这样谨慎拘束时认识他的人。

 

 

当大家终于放开Finch，小个子男人的耳朵泛起了隐隐的粉色。

 

 

看到Finch这般可爱的模样着实令人愉悦，倒不是说像“可爱”之类的字眼真的存在于前CIA特工的字典中。（adorable）

 

 

随着大家走向当做马戏团办公室的拖车，Finch还红着耳朵低声咕哝，“你知道这些做表演的人是怎样的，Mr. Reese。”

 

“显然不如你了解得多， _Harry_ 。”他根本没打算深究。“你是怎么认识他们的？”

 

Finch扭头看看他，纠结于自己曾经不对John撒谎的承诺。

 

“在我第一次离家……被迫离家之后，日子过得很不容易。我当时还是个毛头小子，不知道谁能相信。有那么一年时间，我都没有再流浪，而是跟着马戏团。他们对我很好，接纳了我，也没有问任何问题。”

 

“所以你都做什么，Finch，杂技演员，驯狮员，还是小丑？”John偷笑，“可能这个有助于解释某些时候你的时尚品味。”

 

“没有驯狮员，Fibonacci的人除了狗，从来不在表演里使用任何其他动物。”

 

John也不答话，只凝视着他，等小个子男人正面作答。

 

“我是他们的会计。”

 

前特工哈哈大笑，Finch也抿嘴对他笑回去。

 

“Frank继承了马戏团。他和Gloria只比我大几岁，当时也不知道怎么搞定那些账目。我给他们打理清楚，他们对此都很感谢。”

 

John简直能马上想象出，有了小个子男人的帮助，Fibonacci他们当时过得多轻松。

 

 

他依旧不明白，为什么那件事困扰他如此之深。

 

 

号码是激情犯罪。大力士Renaldo爱上了高空杂技演员Sonya，不过姑娘却对柔术演员Carl情有独钟。John刚好把正在给秋千架做手脚，打算杀掉Sonya的Renaldo抓了个现行。

 

最困难的部分是靠武力勒住Renaldo的脖子把他弄晕。一颗子弹当然快捷高效得多，也不至于有那么些擦伤，可John知道Finch永远不会选择后者。

 

待到警察抓走了Renaldo，Finch表现出有些想谈谈的样子，但John拒绝了，告诉小个子，自己会和Carl的柔术演员同事Marta共度良宵。那姑娘之前就对他频频暗送秋波。

 

 

他早就忘了什么调情。他根本就应该和Finch一起走的。关于那一晚，他唯一清楚记得的事就是电话铃狂响。他伸胳膊胡乱摸索手机，终于在Marta的拖车地板上找到了散落的长裤，手机就在裤兜里。然后他已经想好了怎样和Finch抱怨居然连一晚上都不让自己休息，却没料到电话另一端是Fusco的声音。

 

Finch开车回曼哈顿，迎面撞上了一辆水泥车。两位司机都在车祸引起的大火中罹难，希望他们没有经受太多痛苦。

 

John怔怔望着手机，内心的悲恸被愤怒所掩盖，他决定要找出必须为Finch之死负责的幕后凶手，不过事实却那么简单而残酷。“Stills警探”上门询问的时候，司机的太太承认自己丈夫确实因为接连上班没有休息而疲劳驾驶，警方的调查报告也证实是对方司机越线，很可能是一边开车一边睡着了。

 

他依旧誓不罢休，绝望地相信Finch还活着，甚至想到是秘密特工绑架了小个子。这种猜测漏洞百出，可只要Finch还活着，John就能去救他回来。但这最后一丝微弱的希望也在法医报告中被砸得粉碎。尽管运回的两具尸体都被烧焦了，可其中一具显示有脊椎融合术的痕迹，刚好符合Finch的情况，另外牙医X光也确认事主身份就是Harold Crown。所以，这就是Finch的尸体，毫无疑问。

 

没错，车祸之后的几个星期里，他都刻意远离图书馆或者是自己的阁楼，除非要带Bear散步，即便如此，他也会小心地保持在他们经常走的路线，还有他们最喜欢的公园，只是以防万一……什么人会来找他们。

 

John一直都觉得自己和Finch不可能好好活到老，但他也从没考虑过他们中的一个会死在一场最寻常的交通意外中。

 

Shaw，Fusco，甚至……上帝保佑他，Root，对待他都像是他在为逝去的爱人悲痛欲绝。倘若他没有为失去了自己唯一真正的挚友而哀悼，他们这种想当然的看法应该会让前特工觉得好笑。他确实有些情人，可Finch是唯一一个知道了John的一切，还依旧愿意和他做朋友，而不是像对待有用的财产那样随意操控他的人。

 

 

Bear从窝里站起来，走到他身边，舔了舔大个子主人的手，轻轻呜咽。John把脸埋进狗狗的皮毛，深呼吸，紧紧抱住他。

 

 

够了。他直起身。毕竟他他妈的不可能让Root单独和机器在一起，另外让Shaw看着Root基本上就是让狐狸照看鸡窝。就算已经一无所有，他还是有一份工作要做。

 

 

三天后，他们错看了这次的号码，以为他是无辜的，结果John被五花大绑，几乎要被慢慢殴打致死，就算到了这一刻，他依旧对坚持回来工作的决定确信无疑。他要做的就是努力多活一会儿，把号码的注意力从原本的受害人吸引到自己这里，等着Fusco前来支援。当Root一发子弹直接命中号码的眉心，避免了他对John痛下杀手，前特工甚至都没有特别高兴，不过他也不打算想太多。

 

 

十一天后，他趴在屋顶，从步枪的瞄准镜里看着Shaw暴揍Brent Wilson，那男人暗地里组织斗狗挣钱，女特工一边打得他满地找牙一边审问他究竟是谁想要号码的命。这世上没多少事能让Shaw不快（umbrage）——他还是从Finch那儿听到“不快”这个字的——但斗狗绝对名列其中。他一点儿也不为Wilson感到遗憾，却觉得自己挺可怜，居然因为之前的伤而被Shaw按在了冷板凳上。

 

女特工轻点耳机，“Reese？是Jansen。赌债。”她放开Wilson，那男人跌在地上，于是Shaw又朝他肋骨狠踢了几脚当做福利。“别再斗狗，不然我会回来的。”

 

John慢慢从屋顶爬下来，小心护着自己的左侧，他其实挺怀疑Wilson真的够聪明会听话。

 

 

二十三天后，Shaw结结实实一拳打在John脸上，头也不回地离开，留下他摔在一边。姑娘这是在表达自己的意见，相当不满他赤手空拳走到号码还有拿着散弹枪的前夫中间。至少Shaw在揍John以前已经放倒了那个前夫。

 

 

三十二天后，他在图书馆周围闲逛。早上6点半到达，在几次带Bear外出散步之间，他一直待在屋里，等着看机器是不是会吐出另一个号码。什么都没有。他已经把看了一半的书装进大衣口袋，也帮Bear系好了牵绳，正打算离开的时候，电话铃响了。就算他知道根本不是自己的手机，John也习惯性先查看自己的衣兜，然后走到Finch的书桌旁，电话铃声一直不停，越来越响，他循声而去，总算在档案柜下层抽屉里找到了。就在他打开抽屉的一瞬间，铃声中断，于是他拿起里面的手机，目不转睛盯着，却被突如其来的留言震动提示吓了一跳。毫不犹豫地，他按下键盘，回放留言。

 

“你好，这里是Harry Killdeer，Killdeer书店，打给Harold Wren。我们找到了您要给朋友的初版 _《皇家赌场（_ _Casino Royale_ _）》_ 。请告诉我们您是想要亲自来取还是要我们按照往常的地址邮寄到府。”

 

John手里的电话掉在地上。那是Finch的声音，无论何时何地，他绝不会认错。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

 

 

Killdeer书店坐落在格林威治村（Greenwich Village）一个毫不起眼的角落，被嬉皮士三明治餐吧和老式服装店挤在中间。John站在马路对面，凝视着那幢建筑，任凭手里的咖啡慢慢变凉。

 

他不能确定这是不是个陷阱——倘若自己被抓了，就没法帮助Finch——但这并非以前CIA布置的那种陷阱，另外Finch也没有任何理由要假装死亡长达三个月之久，当然更别提完全瞒着John不让他知道。

 

只要他跨过去，确认其实是自己的听觉和大脑开了个玩笑，确认Finch真的已经死了，而最后剩下的那点念想——他丢掉咖啡杯，走过马路。

 

 

挂在门上的老式铃铛随着John进入书店而发出清脆响动。鲜艳粉色头发的年轻姑娘坐在正对门口的柜台里，只顾看书，头也不抬地招呼，“欢迎光临Killdeer书店，请随意浏览。后面墙那边有免费咖啡。”

 

他慢慢走到后面，四处张望，但除了两个年轻人凑在小桌边隔着一大摞书正在讨论，根本没有其他人。

 

抵在墙边的桌子上整齐摆放着干净的陶瓷马克杯，他选了一个印有“书籍啊！世界上最厉害的武器”标语的。保温壶里的咖啡倒是新鲜香醇。

 

一道楼梯通往二层，贴着箭头形的指示牌，“更多书请往这边”。John拾阶而上。

 

目之所见，到处都是堆得满满的书本，从地板一直摞到屋顶，有的书架上摆了两三层。书架之间有一块很小的区域可供坐下阅读，几把加厚软垫的老旧扶手椅，铺着已经褪色的地毯。他沿空隙走过，迎面遭遇两只体型硕大的斑纹猫，好像在威风凛凛地看顾着一切，但其实只不过眯着眼醒来和他打了个招呼。一般来讲，这家书店甚至能引发幽闭恐惧症，可事实上并没有，甚至就连这里的气味都令人相当舒服，古老的纸张油墨，皮质封面书脊，让他想到了图书馆。

 

John试图查看一层挂着“员工专用”的门，还有二层“私人专属”的门，发现都锁着，忖度良久，他还是压下了直接破门而入的冲动。

 

最后他绕回到柜台，希望能从年轻姑娘那里得到些有用的信息。

 

“有什么能帮您的？”姑娘不情愿地合上看了半截的 _《包法利夫人》_ ，手指夹在书页之间。

 

“希望如此。”前特工微笑致意，“我想和Harry聊聊。他是我多年不见的老朋友，我觉得应该来拜访一下。”

 

姑娘也笑了，抽出手指把书签夹好，站起来，抻平身上那件印有“保持冷静，多看书”（Keep Calm and Read Books）的黑色T恤。“这样啊，真可惜他错过你了。或者我帮你带个话？顺便，我是Sylvie，Harry不在的时候这儿我说了算。”

 

“错过他？”John表现出很明显的失望。

 

“他出城收书去了，去波士顿一个遗产售卖会（estate sale）收些初版书。”

 

那么可能就不是他的Harold……Finch，可能不是Finch了。就算这家书店是某种精心设计的伪装，Finch也不会亲自去出城收书。

 

“Harry差不多今天下午晚些时候能回来。”Sylvie从柜台边拿起一张插页递给他。“David Lockhart，Harry的好朋友，今天晚上会在这儿举行一场朗读会。你应该过来看看。”

 

莫名地，Sylvie说“好朋友”的语气让人隐隐有些不安。

 

“谢谢，我会争取过来。”

 

 

已经下午四点了，而朗读会预定在八点开始。Bear和Shaw在一起，书店对面的拐角又正好有间咖啡馆。所以他找了个挨着窗户的位子坐下，开始一杯接一杯灌咖啡，颇有种不把血液替换成咖啡因就不会停的架势，假装接着看书。通常来讲，他会选择最里面的座位，但这次，透过窗户他能对Killdeer书店的大门口一览无余。

 

差不多7点半的时候，一小群人陆陆续续走进书店，显然是参加朗读会的。7点50分，John加入他们，刚好赶上后排最后一个没有预定的位置。会场就是二楼那块开放空间，扶手椅已经被挪走了。Sylvie看见他，招了招手，他也挥手示意。

 

John站起身，给一位年长的女士让路，好让她能走到中间的位子和朋友汇合。当他重新坐下的时候，Harold Finch已经站上了前方的讲台。

 

他竭尽全力在如此强烈的冲击下保持呼吸，大口喘气，抑制住自己的冲动，不可以就这么拨开人群跑过去，诘问这他妈究竟是怎么回事……Harold还 _活着_ 。

 

他越是坐在原地，双手攥拳，和自控力苦苦斗争，越是无法相信自己的眼睛。

 

在过去的几个月里，Finch的头发长长了些，如今分开两侧垂下来，略微有点儿挡住眼睛，让他看上去好像年轻了几岁。他没戴眼镜，于是眼睛也比之前总是隔着厚重的眼镜框看显得更大更蓝；尽管依旧穿着整洁的衣服，但再也没有那种叫嚣“我的一块口袋巾就比你整个衣橱加起来都贵”的气场。简单的淡蓝色衬衫，领口有点儿磨旧了，极为合身的黑色马甲，配上深色水洗布牛仔裤，更添加了随意闲适的感觉。另外Finch看上去也相当放松，脸上挂着亲切的微笑，欢迎每一位读者，向他们推荐David Lockhart。John自打Finch上次中了迷药之后，就再也没见过小个子男人如此毫不吝啬的笑容了。

 

Finch从来都没有在卧底任务里表现得这么好。至于说话声音，其实既然控制声线的生理结构都是那样，所以如果有人长得和Finch一模一样，那声音理应也很相似才对。这个人不可能是Harold Finch。前特工听过古时候的传说，每个人都有个二重身（doppelganger）什么的，但却从未相信过。

 

John正要劝服自己安静地离开，回到图书馆去做进一步调查的时候，Killdeer刚好侧身，和Lockhart握手，Lockhart则应邀站上讲台。那书店老板因为不能很好地扭头，行动间费力地转过整个身子，然后瘸着走了下去。Finch，Killdeer绝对是Finch，但这究竟是怎么回事儿？

 

前特工静待时机，简直是自作自受般等着朗读会结束，这样他就能去和Finch谈谈。他本想打给Shaw和Fusco，不过刚把手机拿出来，坐在旁边的读者就对他怒目而视，于是只得作罢。这样也好，毕竟他有些私心话想先和Finch讲。

 

 

Lockhart坐在桌子后面，开始给排长队的读者签名，John也终于能拨开人群走出去。Finch正站在柜台里，背对着John，一边和Sylvie聊天一边看着姑娘收银。

 

John拍了拍Finch的肩膀，“Harry？”，尽管他心里不痛快，但依旧明白最好不要当面拆穿别人的伪装。

 

Finch转过身子，看着他，温和地笑笑，“抱歉，我认识您么？”

 

小个子男人的脸上，就连一丝他们曾经相识的痕迹也没有。

 

 

他不知道自己是怎么从书店回到公寓的，只记得结结巴巴和Killdeer说了些诸如知道他很忙，会在营业时间再过来之类的，然后夺门而出。

 

 

洗澡的时候John有点儿激动，他没有逃避任何事，除了当他真的逃避的时候。

 

Finch不认识他了，John对此相当肯定。Killdeer根本不是什么二重身。不可能，绝对不可能有人和Finch长得一模一样也伤得分毫不差。

 

Killdeer的跛脚不像Finch那么严重，脑袋也能稍微多转几度，所以——不，这不可能。现在他几乎已经到了无论真假都要抓住最后一根稻草的地步了。

 

Killdeer举手投足间比Finch更放松，另外以前小个子男人总是绷紧的身子也和Killdeer有所不同，毕竟书店老板没有那么大压力。这世上没人能比Finch更紧张，肩上扛着更重的担子，不过这种事情滚个床单就能解决。

 

怎么会想到这儿来的？John硬了，一想到Finch和别人上床，性器就不自觉地鼓胀起来……不，是想到滚床单，毕竟从Marta那次，已经过了这么久。他默默地自己解决掉，高效迅速地撸出来，然后上床睡觉。

 

 

四小时后，他骤然惊醒，浑身是汗，腿间冰凉黏腻。一个春梦……灵巧的手指温柔地帮他打开，而他则乞求着更多。 _Finch_ _的手指_ 。这让他在重新睡着前心旌摇荡。这些年来，他和很多男人发生过关系，当兵的战友间宣泄压力，在他想要更粗暴恣意的时候就去找炮友或者一夜情，要不然就是任务所需，可他认真对待的感情，屈指可数的恋爱，都是和女性之间才有的。潜意识里他有些迷惑，怎么自己竟然如此渴望和Finch发展那样的关系。

 

再也睡不着，所以John起床，冲澡，换衣服，给自己做了点儿培根和鸡蛋，几周以来第一次真真正正觉得饿了。他打开笔记本，上网查Killdeer书店，得知那家店是2006年开业的，专门寻找珍版书和初版书。网页显示它早上10点开门。

 

 

9点钟的时候，John又一次坐在了咖啡馆的窗边，耐心等待，观察Killdeer的动静。

 

10点整，书店门上“打烊”的牌子翻转过来变成“营业中”。Killdeer肯定是从后门进去的。

 

10点05分，John进到书店里面，方才马路上的车流耽搁了他一小会儿。

 

Killdeer正在柜台上拆开装满书本的箱子，听见门上铃铛响，招呼道，“早安！”。

 

小个子男人转身，露出微笑，“真高兴你又回来了”，店老板放下书朝John迎过来。“Sylvie和我说你是我的一个老朋友，特别过来找我的。”他在几步远的地方停下，“很抱歉我不认识你，”蹙眉，“三个月前我遭遇了一场车祸，对于之前的事情我现在还有很多没想起来的，当然除了这里。”Killdeer示意整个书店。

 

那么这就不是假身份了。“真抱歉我不知道你出了意外。”

 

“我们……这可真尴尬。我们是怎么认识的？”

 

“我们一起上学。我叫John Reid。”

 

他伸手，Killdeer礼貌地和他握手致意，不过下一秒又开始疑惑。这男人的记性可能有点混乱，但显然基本数学知识一定还在。

 

“呃，技术上讲，你和我大哥Matthew一起上高中，不过你一直对我很好，不嫌弃我总是跟在你俩后面。”

 

“这么说你也是雪松溪的了？”Killdeer又一次露出大大的笑容。

（译注：雪松溪，Cedar Rapids，也是Michael Emerson老家）

 

“是啊，是的，我也是。”John微笑，Killdeer的好心情简直太有感染力。“你有时间聊聊么，我带了甜甜圈。”他抬起手里的零食托盘。

 

“要是你不介意万一有客人进来会打断我们，Sylvie中午才能过来。”

 

见他点头，Killdeer领着John走到了一处可供坐下的阅读区，看到前特工手上的热茶，禁不住微笑。

 

“你怎么知道的？”

 

“以前你只喝这个，我想你的口味应该不会变。”

 

Killdeer闻言彻底放松下来，看来茶是个不错的赌注。另外，John提到品茶的口味这种事不会随着个人情况而改变，也能帮他巩固自己早在车祸之前就认识Killdeer的说法。

 

Finch坐在椅子里的时候总是很紧张，就像椅子会跳起来攻击他似的，Killdeer则完全不同，他会在伤患允许的范围内尽可能让自己靠得舒服些。书店老板还穿着那条牛仔裤，白色T恤，这回配的是蓝色马甲。显然对于马甲的热忱也不会随着个人境况而改变。John倏然发现自己竟盯着Killdeer领口的V字型，几缕胸毛若隐若现。他想要——了解更多关于这男人车祸的情况。

 

“我在那种搬家货车的后面醒来。他们卸货的时候发现了我。他们和医院说我被扔在路边，可能是出了车祸，只是警察没法判定究竟是怎样的事故，所以觉得我可能是从桥上掉下来了。很幸运那些装满衣服的垃圾袋缓冲了下坠的力道，不过我的脑袋还是受了重伤。”Killdeer侧身，拨开头发，露出一道已经愈合的伤疤。

 

警察在Finch的车里发现了一具尸体，所以这件事已经不可能是什么意外了。“你怎么发现你是你的？”

 

“我的驾照。我看了名字，Harry Killdeer，然后我马上就记起来了。”Killdeer再次蹙眉，“只是，所有在这个地方之前的事情我都记不清了。”

 

“那么你怎么想起来雪松溪的？”

 

“楼上我公寓里的那些东西，我就住在书店上面，还有我和Sylvie讲过的事情。我以前说过很多关于自己童年的事，十几岁时双亲去世。我真希望能记得他们。”

  

“我也希望你能记得，Harry。我当时还太小了，不了解他们，但他们真的是好人。”

 

Harry对他笑笑，喝了口茶。“那么你是做什么的，John？”

 

“我在一家安保公司做事。”

 

“安保？”

 

“从军队退役之后，这应该是理所当然的选择。”

 

“听上去可真不错，但我还是更喜欢我的书。”

 

他知道Harold是认真的，他真的过得很愉快。“你看，我很抱歉，但我要走了。我还有个约会。”

 

“哦，我还想着咱们能多聊聊雪松溪呢。”

 

John必须要缓一口气。“我有时间的话会争取再来。”他觉得浑身无力。

 

 

接下来的一周里，每当John想到Harry Killdeer还有他平淡幸福的生活，就会莫名地心满意足。以前他和Finch谈过一两次，关于如果不走这条路，以及在如此严峻的情况下他们是不是能有任何未来，然而一场毫无征兆的事故却意外地放了他们俩其中之一自由。

 

当John心里空落落的时候，他就会跟自己的私心斗争，想要他的朋友和搭档回来。他可以和Shaw还有Fusco说Finch的事，去问Dr. Tillman推荐好的心理医生，努力唤醒Finch的记忆，让他从Harry Killdeer的生活中脱离开来。他更能要求Root去和The Machine沟通。

 

这次的号码被劫持了，John却突然在一路追赶的当口停在了房子后面的小巷里。

 

The Machine肯定知道。没人——没有别人能在太平间安排一具尸体，一具让人完全相信是Finch的尸体。倘若它能放Finch离开，那么John也必须学着这样做。

 

他毫不犹豫掏出枪，破门而入。

 

 

和Root一起工作不像他之前想得那么糟糕。这女人完全不干涉他，只是把号码还有背景资料传到图书馆的电脑。他不知道Root是否知道Finch还活着，The Machine是否告诉了她，但他明白，Root永远不会放Finch自由。John想过告诉她，之后也用足够多的酒精狠狠浇灭这股冲动。

 

 

John碰巧到这边的时候路过过Killdeer书店几次。当然那些“到这边”一般都是差不多一个小时的徘徊，但他从来没有走进去。Finch理应去过Killdeer的生活，过那种让他开心的平和日子，一直和他保持联系很可能让他记起自己，这太冒险了。或者，John也可能不得不承受Finch永远想不起自己所带来的失落和痛苦。无论怎样，他都必须远离书店。

 

 

他们最新的号码相当棘手，幸亏Fusco在最后关头及时赶到，John才没有被子弹直接爆头。几个礼拜前，他根本不在乎自己身上发生什么，可现在他真真切切感谢上帝自己还活着，因为或许什么时候，Killdeer会需要他的帮助。

 

在Fusco跟着他到O'Grady's之后，他很高兴地给胖警探点了啤酒和布法罗鸡翅。

 

酒保在John面前放下一杯威士忌，又朝远处和他们招手的两位女士颔首示意。

 

“你想怎么着？”Fusco摇摇头。

 

“什么？”

 

“你眼睛都被打青了，浑身是伤，可漂亮女人依旧愿意替你买酒。”

 

John耸耸肩，立时就因为酸痛的肌肉而后悔，他推开酒杯，碰也不碰。“没兴趣。”

 

“多久了，自从你——”

 

John狠戾地盯着胖警探，Fusco马上闭嘴，可他只安静了一分钟而已。

 

“我知道你怀念眼镜儿，但你必须往前看。”

 

他已经喝了好几杯啤酒，够了就是够了。“你们都错了，Lionel。我们是朋友。”

 

Fusco目不转睛看着他，“你当真相信这个。”警探站起来，用力拍拍John的肩膀。“那还真是不错。”

 

 

Finch对待John从来都没有超越可以信赖的搭档和朋友这条线，Fusco怎么会错得这样离谱？哪怕一次都没有——他已经厌倦了这个想法。Fusco说得对，他需要滚个床单。

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Chapter 3**

 

 

翌日John回到了格林威治村，因为当天没有号码，所以正好能去看看Killdeer书店是不是一切都好。

 

他照旧坐在马路对面的咖啡馆，喝着第三杯咖啡，希望能远远看一眼Killdeer，没想到David Lockhart不期而至，在走进书店之前居然还就着窗玻璃整了整自己的头发。John一下子站起来，不等大脑考虑要做什么，人已经冲了出去。

 

最终推开书店大门的时候他确实犹豫了，理智回归，提醒他所有那些自己不应该再在这里出现的理由。然而转身离开的瞬间，他看到Lockhart坐在柜台上，倾身靠向Killdeer，于是John用力推了一下门，顿时铃声大作。Lockhart缩了回去，但也只是一点点而已。

 

Killdeer望向门口，一见到是他，马上露出毫不吝啬的笑容。“John！我一直希望再见你一面的。”下个瞬间，书店老板的脸沉下来，“你究竟发生了什么？”小个子起身，走出柜台来到门廊，抬手抚上John的胳膊，带着他坐到后面的一张扶手椅里，直接无视了愣在旁边的Lockhart。

 

“Harry？”跟着两人的作者先生听上去相当不快。

 

“你可怜的眼睛啊。”确保John坐得舒舒服服，Harry连忙转身上楼。“哪儿也别去。我肯定上面有些山金车油（Arnica）。”

 

Lockhart目送Killdeer消失在楼梯间，转身面对John伸出手，“David Lockhart，作家。”

 

John也伸手握上去，刻意露出腕上的绷带。“John Reid，保安。”

 

“你怎么认识Harry的？”

 

John不回答，就那么盯着Lockhart，直到对方开始不自觉地晃来晃去，很可能都没意识到自己的肢体语言泄露出了多少紧张和不安。

 

Killdeer带着标准型号的家用急救箱回来了，完全和他们放在图书馆里那个超大型配置齐全的没法比。书店老板翻出一个小瓶，“这儿。”，他靠在John面前的咖啡桌上，弯腰，轻轻把山金车油涂在John青紫的眼眶周围。

 

这感觉……和以前每一次Finch帮John裹伤都不一样。Killdeer看上去担心又不知所措，而Finch只会愈发沮丧，或者是愠怒。

 

“谁干的，John？”

 

“行业风险，Harry。保镖的工作有点儿超出控制。”

 

“所以，Harry，你们是怎么认识对方的？”Lockhart脸颊憋得有点泛红，基本上就是在向John宣告，‘你不能就这么轻易把我晾过去’。

 

Harry根本没费神回身去看Lockhart，只是手下不停地轻轻擦拭前特工的眼睛。“John是我亲爱的老朋友。他最近搬来纽约了，于是想要和我重新恢复联系。我真高兴他这样做。”

 

听闻此言，John很怀疑自己看上去是不是和Lockhart一样震惊。Killdeer的语气从没有如此饱含深情。要是John真的不明就里，他一定会觉得他们俩是一对爱人。

 

“……我回头再来找你，Harry。”Lockhart节节败退犹如丧家之犬。

 

门上的铃铛叮叮铃铃，表示Lockhart已经走出去了，Killdeer把山金车油放回急救箱，坐下来，怔怔盯着手上的盒子。

 

“Harry？”

 

小个子慢慢抬起眼，望向他。“对不起，John，我不应该这样做的。”他本想站起来，可John伸手拉住了他，于是书店老板又重新坐下。“Lockhart不习惯接受拒绝，但他确实是个很好的生意伙伴。我这次是看到了一个既能彻底让他放弃，又不会切实冒犯到他的机会。我真的非常抱歉。”

 

所以Finch还是不记得他。倒不是说他是Finch非得记起来的人。

 

“没事，很高兴我能帮上忙。”

 

看到John如此表示，Killdeer打开了话匣子。“只是，我有种徘徊不去的感觉，有个人，在车祸之前，有个人对我意味着全世界。我没法摆脱掉那种感觉。我知道这简直是无稽之谈，要是我生命中真的有那样一个人，我肯定他早就出现了，可依旧，这好像是我出轨了似的。”

 

 _Grace_ 。当然Killdeer身上还有一部分是Finch，而那一部分会永远记得她。“这对我来说不那么离谱，Harry。”

 

门上的铃铛再次响起，Sylvie一边招呼一边走进来，拖着自行车还有两个大包。“抱歉我迟到了。”

 

“没事，Sylvie。”Killdeer站起来回答，又低头看着他，“你想吃点儿什么么？我正打算吃午饭，就是等着Sylvie过来了。”

 

他应该离开的。“我很愿意。”（He should leave）

 

Killdeer转到书店后面，“我在楼上有个公寓，要是你觉得能忍受我的厨艺。”

 

他应该离开，并且永远不再回来。“我保证，我经历过更糟的。”（He should leave and never come back）

 

 

二楼挂着“私人专属”的那扇上锁的门背后，一道楼梯向上直通Killdeer的公寓，占据了整个第三层。就和John每每忍不住去想象时，脑海中勾勒出的书店老板的房子一样，又一个Finch式细节强迫的有力例证。一片敞亮的开放空间，包括起居室，餐厅和厨房。所有能看到的墙面都摆着直顶到天花板的书架，甚至沿门边和两侧走廊的巨大窗户周围也挂了好几层。

 

“右手边是卫生间。”Killdeer一边走向厨房一边介绍。

 

这就是说，左边那扇门一定是他的卧室——能知道整个建筑的布局永远都是件好事。

 

虽然房子里没什么东西是新添置的，但每一样都很干净，让人觉得舒适、温暖诱人。不难看出Finch轻而易举就接受了自己是Harry Killdeer这件事，而John也几乎要产生疑惑，是不是Killdeer才是真实存在的。

 

“坐吧。”书店老板示意旁边已经用旧了的沙发，上面铺着绿色天鹅绒，看起来相当舒服，不过John没有坐下，而是跟着Killdeer来到厨房，坐在了木头小餐桌边的一把椅子上。

 

Killdeer不解地挑眉。

 

“你刚才提醒过我你的厨艺，所以我觉得最好来监督一下。”空气中弥漫着诱人的炖牛肉味道，John觉得自己已经开始流口水了。

 

Killdeer从柜台上的包里拿出一长条脆皮面包（crusty bread），放在一个有年头的木砧板上，又将一柄骨质把手的面包刀摆在John前面，于是前特工马上明白了，毫不客气地切了几大块。

 

书店老板用两个陶瓷碗盛好炖牛肉，端着走到John旁边，坐下。

 

已经有太久太久，他吃东西只是为了维持生存必需，早就忘了真正的食物是什么味道。这回他连吃了三大碗炖肉外加半条面包，才终于恋恋不舍地放开餐具。

 

Killdeer看上去特别高兴，收拾起空碗，暂时堆到水池里。

 

“你养狗了么，John？”

 

他差点跳起来，挺直脊背。“你怎么这么问？”

 

“因为你裤腿上有狗毛，还有因为我想你可能会愿意带点牛骨给狗狗。”

 

“谢谢，Bear会喜欢的。”

 

Killdeer把面包收回袋子里。“对于狗来说是个不寻常的名字。”

 

“Bear是条不寻常的狗。”

 

就这样了，这会是他最后一次见Harry——Killdeer。没什么事会改变，这对大家来讲都是最好的办法，毫无疑问。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

 

 

Bear正在图书馆里等他，Shaw一个小时前把狗狗送过来了。John递给马里诺犬一些肉骨头，狗狗接过来，立马又丢到地上，凑近绕着John闻个不停，最后坐下来，呜呜地悲鸣，黑葡萄似的大眼睛里满是哀求。前特工早知道Bear会认出Finch的气味，更知道狗狗会伤心难过。

 

Bear当初只觉得是Finch丢下了自己，你总不能和一条狗解释人类的死亡。John在看见Killdeer之前也和狗狗的心情一样。他用力揉揉Bear的皮毛，“好吧，我们明天就去，我觉得再多一个访客也无伤大雅。”

 

 

他在书店门口来来回回走了三趟，端着饮料托盘，拿着从Finch最爱的面包房里买的一大包炸面圈，试着劝说自己走进门去。在他第四次绕回来的时候，Killdeer从门里探出头来。

 

“没事儿的。”

 

“啥？”

 

“你带着Bear一起进来。Matilda和Gerty喜欢狗。”

 

John傻乎乎站在原地，马里诺犬则拉扯着牵绳，再一次呜呜哀鸣。

 

“我的猫。他们喜欢狗。Sylvie经常带着她的狗一起来上班。”

 

Killdeer转身走回店里，John别无选择，只有跟着他。

 

“把他松开吧。”

 

前特工将手里的饮料托和点心袋放在柜台上，低头瞅瞅Bear，担心军犬过于热情会直接把书店老板扑倒。“他脾气有点躁。”

 

“我肯定他是个特别好的伙伴，是不是啊Bear？”

 

Bear的尾巴猛摇，一下一下打在地面上，抬起眼看着John，就好像在问为啥John要如此折磨他似的。于是前特工松开了牵绳。

 

马里诺犬直奔Killdeer扑过去，却在最后一刻急刹车，把身体贴上小个子男人没有受伤的那条腿，兴高采烈地舔他的手掌。

 

我们所称的玫瑰，换个名字还是一样芳香。Bear认得Finch，知道他的伤处，而John理应明白这点。

（译注：A rose by any other name would smell as sweet，莎士比亚《罗密欧与朱丽叶》）

 

Killdeer坐下来，双手抱住Bear，而狗狗早已翻了个身，露出柔软的肚皮，任凭书店老板爱抚逗弄。

 

真希望每个人都这么容易接受就好了。他妈的这想法又是从哪儿冒出来的？

 

“John。”

 

“什么？”

 

“抱歉，你好像走神了。我刚刚问，袋子里是什么。”

 

“从你最喜欢的——我觉得很快就会成为你最爱的面包房买的炸面圈。”

 

 

他们一起吃点心，给Sylvie留了几个。然后就一直聊一直聊一直聊。

 

 

“篮球？你喜欢篮球？”Killdeer脸上的表情可真是相当有趣。

 

“你怎么会不喜欢呢？你可是爱荷华州的。”

 

“出生不意味着注定，John。”Killdeer呷了口茶，“说到棒球，有一场比赛——”

 

“就算分数不错，但还是不够好。”

 

John微笑着，一边喝咖啡，一边听Killdeer不自觉地发表对棒球的长篇大论。他其实不太在乎Harry究竟说的是什么，只要他还能坐在这儿，听着他说，就够了。

 

 

Sylvie来上班之后，他们就一起转移到楼上Harry的公寓，书店老板做了鸡肉沙拉三明治当午餐，然后他们又聊了更多。John都不知道自己是不是曾经在脑子清醒的时候一下子说过这么多话。

 

 

“McPherson是个混蛋。”Harry手指点了点放在厨房料理台上的报纸。

 

John反着看了下标题，是说Kenneth McPherson计划要重新整修位于Bronx的一片住宅区，“报道看上去好像不是这样的。”

（译注：Bronx，纽约市最北端的一个区）

 

“Sylvie有个朋友住在那边，他们说他雇了打手给住户施压，要他们搬出明明租约还没到期的房子。”Harry用那种，正派绅士要说一些相当粗鄙之事时才用的音调，沉声回答。“他们说McPherson已经买通了当地警察，但我想应该还不至于。”

 

 

他完全没意识到时间已经有多晚了，直到带着Bear出去绕街区快速散了个步，也依旧根本不愿意去想。这必须是他这辈子最后一次见Harry，必须是。（This had to absolutely be the last time he ever saw Harry, absolutely）

 

他和整理打烊的Sylvie说了再见，然后慢慢走回楼上，为自己的告别打好腹稿。“我们应该出去吃个晚饭。”所以这还不是告别，但也只能再拖延几个小时而已。

 

“好吧。（We could）”Harry弯腰在空荡荡的冰箱里找了找，回答他。John真的没去看他的屁股，没怎么看。“或者我们可以放点音乐，做个意大利面。”

 

“好吧。（We could）”意外之喜。这样他就能不受别人影响地和Harry共度这最后的几个钟头了。

 

于是书店老板开始从厨房里翻出各种材料，手里捏着一包意面，指了指房间另一头。“我的唱片都在音响下面的柜橱里。”

 

“你到现在还有黑胶唱片？”

 

“是啊，这东西自从恐龙统治地球的时候就在我手上了。”Harry打开一罐San Marzano番茄。“说真的，John，你可没比我年轻那么多。”

 

前特工首先拿出来的几张唱片全都是歌剧。真幸运他是背对着Harry的，所以小个子看不到他脸上的表情。接下来似乎好多了，特别是莫扎特钢琴协奏曲，不过Harry用不着知道这个。

 

“都是这么严肃的。你就没有点儿波士顿或者芝加哥？”

 

“我并没有任何意愿通过谷歌地图挑选音乐。看看右手边，那儿有些爵士。”

 

现在他们应该是说到点子上了。“那些人没法正确按照谱子来，所以他们就叫即兴创作？”

 

厨房那边传来一声轻笑。“就随便选一张，赶快过来帮忙做晚饭。”

 

John把Dave Brubeck的“Take Five”放进唱机，走回厨房，惊讶地看到Harry居然一边切着罗勒，一边随着音乐的拍子轻轻摇晃。

（译注：Dave Brubeck，1920年12月6日–2012年12月5日，美国钢琴家，作曲家，爵士乐先锋）

 

“鄙人恭候差遣。”（I am yours to command）

 

Harry大笑，伸手拿了另一块砧板，指了指篮子里的蒜头和洋葱。“切点那些。”

 

John从刀架上取下菜刀，试了试锋刃，不过更多的还是为了逗Harry开心。“有磨刀石么？”

 

“就为了大蒜和洋葱？”

 

“好的手艺人绝不会忽视他的工具。”

 

“就在你前面的抽屉里。”

 

John小心翼翼磨刀，Harry则打开了一瓶红酒。前特工总算满意之后，放下菜刀，刚好来得及接过书店老板递上的玻璃杯。

 

“祝，在魔鬼知道你死之前，你已经升入天堂。”

（译注：May you be in heaven a half hour before the devil knows you're dead，源于爱尔兰祝福语，用于悼亡或者祝酒）

 

“就为这个我也要喝一杯，Harry。”

 

John手起刀落，转瞬间就把洋葱和大蒜切成了一堆小丁。

 

“我说切菜，不是屠杀它们。”

 

不过他能看出来，Harry对自己的刀工相当印象深刻。于是他靠在料理台上，抿一口酒，看着小个子男人开始制作酱汁。

 

“要是你喜欢，我们还能加点意大利香肠。”

 

Bear闻声一溜小跑蹿进厨房，端端正正坐好，仰着脸大眼睛眨巴眨巴盯着他俩。

 

“要我说这也是投了‘同意’一票。”John拍了拍狗狗。“再来一票。”

 

Harry转身走向冰箱。

 

 

他们坐在餐桌旁吃晚饭，互相传递John切好的帕尔马干酪碎（parmesan），还有他做的大蒜面包。意面相当好吃，这种简单的家常味道是餐厅永远也不可能做出来的。

 

“这可真棒，Harry。你在哪儿学的做饭？”

 

话一出口John就狠狠在心里抽了自己一下，连忙用端起酒杯来掩饰。问一个失忆症患者这种问题简直愚不可及。

 

很幸运，Harry只是体谅地笑笑。“医生告诉我，无论记忆损失得多严重，失忆症患者大多都会记得日常本能的事情。鉴于出院后回到家的第一晚我就是自己做饭，所以我只能说，肯定是在车祸之前的什么时候。”Harry喝了几口红酒，“对单身汉来讲这是不可少的生存技能。”

 

他不喜欢Harry蹙眉的表情，显然就算尚且记不得她的名字，“单身汉”这个词还是让小个子想起了已然失去的爱人。

 

John趁着重新给自己倒酒的机会轻轻拍了拍Harry的手背，书店老板则眨眨眼，抬起头，看着他，脸上满是笑意。这样做不好，不能在Harry努力记起Grace的时候让他分心，但John从来不是什么好人。这已经是他最后一次和Finch相处了，他希望所有的时间都只属于他们俩。

 

 

吃饱喝足，他们回味着意面和红酒，倚在沙发上，享受生命中简单的快乐幸福，Bear就蜷在小毯子里，任凭两只猫咪趴在他背上呼呼大睡。

 

“我都不敢相信Bear居然这么友好。他可是比利时马里诺犬啊，不是么？”

 

John点头。

 

“从血统推断，我以为他态度会更冷淡些。”

 

John懒洋洋扭头，看着Harry笑道，“Bear要是看到了好人，自然会晓得的。”

 

“我也是，John，我也是。”

 

然后，Harry毁了这一切，吻上了他的唇。（And then Harry went and ruined it all by kissing him）

 

然后，John毁了这一切，回吻了Finch。（And John went and ruined it all by kissing Finch back）

 

 _Finch_ 。John抬手，轻轻让Harry后退，中断了两人四唇相接的亲密。

 

“John？”

 

“我很抱歉，我不能。”如果Finch哪一天清醒过来，记起了Grace，那么他永远不会原谅John的背叛。

 

“为什么？我以为我们——”

 

“朋友，Harry，我希望我们是朋友。”

 

Harry并不是唯一一个心里有不能忘却之人的人。

 

 

于是，他记忆中最美好的一天就这样急转直下变得难堪而尴尬。他拒绝了Harry，很快说了再见，直接无视Bear受伤的眼神，狗狗显然觉得自己的同伴好不容易凑在一起了，却不知怎么又要分开。

 

就算心里清楚自己做得对，他也得不到任何慰藉，不过至少，他还能想到去哪儿发泄掉这股挫败和沮丧。

 

 

“你是谁？”Kenneth McPherson哭喊着问道，彼时John正把他挂在他曼哈顿豪华顶层公寓的阳台外，并且大头朝下。

 

“热心市民。”前特工又往下放了放McPherson，享受着体内燃烧的快意。

 

“看在上帝的份儿上，拉我上去。”McPherson腕上的手铐在他阳台玻璃外墙上留下了深深的刮痕，他本人则徒劳地挣扎不休。

 

John考虑过直接把McPherson丢下去，问题解决，但一想到Finch失望的样子，他就打消了如此暴力的念头。前特工不情愿地把McPherson拉回到阳台，扔在地上。

 

“别再打扰那些房客，否则我会回来继续没干完的活。”

 

“我人脉广得很，你不能就这样——”

 

“我能。没有了HR，你的警察兄弟们根本没什么了不起。”

 

“你就是那个家伙，西装男（the man in the suit）。”McPherson四肢并用努力想要远离前特工，难以掩饰脸上的惊恐万状。

 

“别让我再回来。”他留下McPherson瘫如烂泥，大步离去。

 

 

John躺在床上，瞪着天花板。现在才意识到自己爱上Harold Finch真是太迟了，很可能这种感情其实在小个子男人死之前的几个月已经在他心里发生萌芽。他再一次为Finch哀悼，不过这实在很蠢，毕竟事实上他还活着。

 

他翻了个身。

 

自己明明可以满足于Harry，他知道他可以，他知道他们能在那个舒适温馨的小公寓里过上幸福快乐的日子。

 

只不过那样的话，自己就不得不玩过家家，他永远不能告诉Harry关于他的真实生活，他必须假装成那个Harry深信不疑的彻头彻尾的好人。

 

如果Harry知道了John曾经心安理得折磨过甚至处死过别人，毫无疑义地执行接到的命令，他会怎么想？

 

他一拳又一拳捶打枕头。

 

那样的话，等到再一次John中枪，Harry又要如何自处？他肯定会有下一次的，可Harry就连看到John的黑眼圈都会那么慌张无措。

 

他拉高被单，两手把织物抚平。

 

为什么他就不能和Harry过家家？他可以放弃号码，又有谁说他不能呢？他可以让Harry开心，他爱——Finch，不是Harry。Finch知道他的一切，却依旧和他成为朋友。他永远不必为了让他们在一起而对Finch撒谎。

 

或许，要是他说出来——他就能带Finch回来。

 

他把被单推下去，起身坐在床边，晃着两条长腿。

 

精神科医生帮不了Harry，是因为他们并不知情，他们只是想要帮他记起一个虚假的身份。可他了解Finch，知道要是自己对Shaw和Fusco坚持，给Harry正确的帮助，那么他一定能带Finch回来。

 

把Finch带回来，因为他爱他，并不意味着Finch会回应他的感情，哪怕Harry对他有欲望，也不过如此。Finch依旧深爱着Grace，依旧记得他对那红发女子的情意，就算记不得她的名字，也丝毫不影响这份爱。

 

他重新躺回去。不，把Finch带回来没有任何意义，只会让小个子男人徒增更多愧疚和孤寂。Harry过得很幸福，而John希望Finch能有这种平凡快乐的生活，这比任何事情都重要。

 

只不过，他不会再去见他了，他永远不会用Finch的幸福做代价，冒险将他唤醒。

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

 

 

John在接下来的五个月两周零五天里遵守了自己的誓言，外加——他看了看手表，眨掉眼眶中迸出的血珠——三小时。在此期间，他竭尽所能，完全避免了和格林威治村的任何接触。他只是打开过几次书店的网页，兴致盎然地查看上新公告还有读书会的日程表，毕竟他是个凡人，但也仅止于此。他确实保持了自己设定的距离。

 

直到今晚。他就要死了，Hendrickson的毒药慢慢在血管里啃噬着他的生命，而他所渴望的全部就是最后再看Finch一眼。别无所求。

 

他把脸贴在书店的窗角，好让自己被里面靠窗的摆设遮挡住；他看到Harry正在柜台后面，和Sylvie笑着谈论什么。John很满足，这就是最好的结局了。

 

他避开大路，拐到书店和三明治店之间的小巷子里，同时打给Shaw留了口信，确认凶手就是Hendrickson，并且嘱咐她照顾好Bear。

 

他翻到一个大垃圾箱的盖子后面，考虑是不是应该爬进去，这样Hendrickson的手下就找不到自己了，如此一来他至少不会成为他们的另一个试验品，但转念一想，没准儿那样也挺好。倘若Harry发现他在这里？最好是Harry一直都认为John就是个混蛋，打从他说的第一个字开始，说要做朋友开始，就根本不是诚心的。

 

John跌跌撞撞，拼命抓住垃圾箱的边缘稳住身子。他必须从巷子里出去，趁自己还有力气的时候截一辆出租车。

 

他会去和Finch第一次见面的那座桥下的长椅上。等死的话那里很不错，是啊。他会去的。

 

冰冷的寒夜里，他两腿发软，冷汗如浆，走出去的路看上去比走进来要远得多。

 

他终于倒下了，所有的一切都好像慢镜头，从一扇打开的门里，暖光流泻而出，穿透黑暗。

 

“John，上帝啊，你怎么了？”

 

 _Sylvie_ 。他能看到的全部，就是姑娘的Doc Martens，不过在她弯下腰来到时候，他认出了姑娘的声音。

（译注：Doc Martens，疑似Dr. martens，著名工鞋品牌）

 

“Harry，Harry快过来！”

 

 

John在极其熟悉的安全屋里极其熟悉的医疗床上醒来。他觉得好像被一大团水泥反复砸过似的，只要轻轻晃晃脑袋，呕吐感就压得他喘不过气。并非自吹自擂，不过胳膊上插着六条输液管，一个个人监控器，还是相当壮观。

 

“总算醒了。”

 

他朝床脚的方向望去，发现Root站在那儿。

 

“我好失望啊，John，你居然瞒着我们关于Harold的事。虽然我没像Shaw和Fusco那么生气，不过还是很失望。”女子走近几步，坐在床边。“至少我一直都为你担心，直到她和我解释过你为什么这么做。我承认，感情这东西对我来讲很难明白。”

 

“那么——”

 

“没错，John，Harold已经回来了。发现你半死不活倒在他门口，而他却不知所措，这一下刺激了他，重新找回了自己，让他能用自己掌握的资源拯救你悲惨的生命。”黑客伸手轻轻拍拍他脸颊，让他无比恶心。“Harold一直都对小动物充满慈爱。”

 

 

Root离开了，他则半梦半醒地接待了Shaw，Fusco还有Dr. Tillman的来访。他早已料到女特工和胖警探会对自己大发雷霆，却没想到这两位会表现出近乎同情的姿态，至少已经是Shaw能做到的极限了。当他试着和Shaw提起，姑娘一边嘟囔着Reese简直就是无可救药的浪漫小子，一边溜之大吉。

 

显而易见，没有出现的那个人是Finch。

 

 

John又用了两天乖乖静养，才让Dr. Tillman允许自己下床，才让Fusco不再盯着他。前特工永远是那种喜欢尽快拆掉绷带的人，所以他直接去了图书馆。Finch不在。

 

Root在那里，满心欢喜地给了他Finch留下的口信，告诉他可以周末放假，无论有什么情况，其他人都会搞定。

 

 

他的下一站是Killdeer书店。

 

“John，你怎么样？”Sylvie从柜台后面迎出来，出乎意料地大力拥抱了他。“你那天在巷子里看上去糟透了。我都不知道保安工作居然能那么危险。”

 

“谢谢你帮忙，Sylvie。”他在书店四下寻找，“Harry在么？我想和他说说话。”

 

Sylvie躲避着他的目光，“我很抱歉，不过他走了，John。他说，看到你那副样子，让他意识到生命是如此短暂。他决定离开，去看看这个大千世界，而不是只在书本上读它们。他也给你留了手机号码。”姑娘从抽屉里翻出一张卡片，“他让我成了合伙人，然后我搬到楼上的公寓了，这样也能照顾那些猫。”姑娘把卡片递过来，“我希望你以后再往这边走的时候能偶尔也来看看。”

 

 

前特工站在书店门外，不知道该不该打电话过去，他心里明白，Finch留下这个号码应该更多的是为了Sylvie而不是为了他，正在踌躇的时候，电话铃响了。

 

“你去了书店？你本来应该卧床休息的。”Finch听上去心烦意乱。

 

“你也早上好，Finch。我想我们应该谈谈。”

 

“我会在安全屋见你。”

 

“要是你不离开的话，我原本能就待在那儿的——”没等John把话说完，Finch已经挂掉电话。

 

 

“你剪了头发！”他都没想到自己和Finch说的第一句话居然是这个。

 

Harold已经彻彻底底完完整整重新变回了Finch。就算他没有穿着平常的三件套，他的衬衫和西裤大约也会比Harry的整个公寓都贵，小个子男人重新把双眼藏在了粗粗的眼镜框后面，发型也恢复了之前引人注目的丁丁头。至少，John不用再压制以前那种想帮Harry拨开挡住脸颊碎发的冲动了。

 

Finch指了指沙发，等到前特工坐下，他自己却还站着。

 

“我只是想知道为什么，Mr. Reese。”

 

小个子男人目光如炬，一眨不眨盯着他，John则绞尽脑汁想找一个合理的答案。最终他决定给出改良版的实话。管他呢，他可从没对Finch保证过自己不会对他撒谎。

 

“作为Harry，你总算能过得快乐舒心。我觉得你理应得到那样的生活。”

 

“而你认为，这是你能决定的？”

 

“我没法问你你的意见。”

 

“起初我因为那些你已经做了或者还没做的事情而非常生气，不过我越仔细想，就越觉得你的动机可能是真正高尚的，除非我完全误解了。”

 

Finch从桌上拿起一个大信封，放在John膝头。

 

“这是什么？”

 

“全新的身份，还有钱，随你想去哪里都足够花销。你自由了，Mr. Reese。再见。”

 

Finch转身走远，John直接把没打开的信封丢在沙发上，站起来，跟小个子男人到厨房，看着他开始泡茶。

 

“你是解雇我了？你不能那么做。”

 

“我不能决定你的生活？但我可是把你当做好榜样呢。”

 

John一巴掌拍在料理台上，“这根本不是一码事，你明白的。我还知道自己是谁，我做过什么。我永远都不能甩脱那些内疚，你也是。”

 

“无稽之谈。”

 

“The Machine也同意我。它隐瞒了你的踪迹。”

 

Finch猛地转身，一脸震惊地看着他，过了一会儿才镇定下来。“但我知道我失去了某个人，某个对我来讲就是全世界的人，可我却记不起究竟是谁。你能想象，活着一辈子去寻找一个鬼魂的感觉么？”

 

“当时我以为你死了——”

 

“这不是一回事。”

 

可这确实是一回事。根本就是一模一样的同一件事，但John一个字也不能说。现在Finch回来了，他们之间的隔阂却比之前更甚。所以Finch希望他走。操他妈的。

 

前特工一把抓住Finch的手腕，五指紧扣，把人扯到自己跟前。

 

“Mr. Reese，你干什么？”

 

John吻了他。Harold没有反抗，当然也没有任何回应。John放松力道，双手轻轻圈住Harold后腰，舔着小个子男人的唇，无声地请求。

 

感觉到Harold的手抵上胸口，John原本以为会是断然拒绝的结果，可那男人只是攥紧了他的翻领，同时推着John向后靠上墙壁。他两腿分开，略微往下滑了一点儿，Harold便整个人压上来，毫不含糊地啃咬他的唇，在两人的腰胯碰到一处时呻吟出声。

 

Harold又一次使力，长裤紧绷磨蹭John的囊袋，让前特工做了个苦脸，然后他又往下滑了一点儿，好让彼此的下体贴在一起。Harold稍稍后退，以便吮吸John的嘴唇，在被牙尖硌到的地方尝到了淡淡的血腥味。接着他重新贴近，凶悍掠夺John的舌头，让前特工忍不住挺起下身。Harold的指甲深深嵌入John的后背，顾不得自己因为受伤而有限的活动幅度，更顾不得John的大腿因为要支撑住两人的重量而绷得生疼。这样的姿势很别扭也很不舒服，可John根本不在乎自己能不能重新有“完美”的机会，他只是不想让这一切停止。

 

但不得不悬崖勒马。双手贴在Harold屁股上，他能感觉到肌肉过度拉伸导致的颤抖。他轻轻扶着小个子站好，无视了他半心半意的抵抗还有解开的长裤拉链。Harold一直都学得很快，他灵巧的双手沿着衣服线条，也解开了John的长裤。于是前特工舔舔手掌，把两人的性器一把握住，Harold也学着他，重新靠在他身上，让John来承受两个人的重量。十指交扣，四唇相接，早已不是只为品尝彼此的气息，随着Harold在喘息中唤了他的名字，John的高潮汹涌而至。

 

双腿再也支撑不住，他小心地让两个人瘫在地上，抱住Harold，看着他越过情欲的巅峰，接着舔干净他的手掌，就好像特意表演似的。Harold果然上钩了，直接把他扑倒，又是一轮火热的亲吻。

 

 

“所以，就这么说定了，Harold。我哪儿也不去。”

 

Harold分开两人的距离，“没错，我想你哪儿也不用去了。”

 

小个子男人费劲地爬了几步，膝伤作怪，略带犹豫地，终于还是扶着John伸出的手借力站起来。

 

“要是你不介意，我想先洗澡。”Harold迅速提上裤子，又低头瞥一眼凌乱散落的上衣。“真幸运我们在这儿放了备用衣物，这裤子应该是没法要了。”说着，他慢慢走向浴室。

 

Harold根本没有回头看他一眼。

 

 

当John洗完澡出来的时候，他并不惊讶Harold已经走了，小个子男人留下字条，说图书馆还有事。这就是Harold的方式，他需要时间来搞明白他们两人之间究竟有什么改变了。

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Chapter 6**

 

 

事实是他们两人之间什么都没有变。他回到图书馆的时候想吻Harold，Harold却弯腰去和Bear逗乐，错过了时机。机会一次又一次错过。不过无论如何，John之所以能活到现在，很重要的本事就是能看透别人，所以他相当仔细地研究了Finch的各种语言。Harold显然也不太好，他根本不想和John有任何关系，却太善良了所以不好意思说。

 

从本质上讲，他们的关系，现在“关系”这个字也不是那么荒谬了，已经回到了Finch失忆之前，回到了他失忆之前很多个月的时候。John接收消息，保持距离，避免甚至是最不经意的碰触，那会儿他们之间的合作一直是这样小心翼翼保持平衡。谢天谢地，Finch能在他周围有所放松，不过气氛依旧是近乎冰点。

 

 

他们之间看似缓和实则别扭至极的关系维持了三个月，最终被James Sullivan的死亡打破。无论John以前是多么优秀的特工，就算他觉得自己是CIA里最好的，他也没法同一时间出现在两个地方。在Mitchell兄弟的仓库，他面前唯一的选择只有先开枪打谁，究竟是拿枪指着Sullivan脑袋的Robert Mitchell，还是拿枪指着Finch脑袋的Brian Mitchell。其实根本没有选择。Finch活了下来，眼睁睁看着Sullivan的尸体瘫在地上，脸已经被Robert Mitchell的枪轰得看不出样子。

 

 

仓库事件之后，John有两天没有见到Finch，也根本没打算去找他。Sullivan才二十二岁，大学毕业班，身家清白的孩子，只是在错误的时间出现在了错误的地点，但即便前特工努力过了，他也丝毫不想假装对自己的决定后悔。当Finch短信他一个地址外加七位数密码的时候，他甚至希望会再次收到安全屋的那个大信封。

 

地址在市中心一个地下停车场，密码能打开安全门，Finch就在电梯里等着他。

 

他们沉默地按下按钮，电梯升到二十层，迎面是办公楼寂静的走廊。通道尽头的门上挂着“南丁格尔保险公司”的牌子。门后面是一间中规中矩的办公室，墙上有几张褪色的壁画，一幅看着就很不舒服的装饰布挂在角落。Finch走到办公室的壁橱前，在触控板上按下密码。这壁橱里都是办公用品，当做礼物赠送的日历也印着“南丁格尔保险公司”，还有一个小保险箱，应该是和门上的触控板连在一起的。Finch从兜里掏一串钥匙，按下福特车钥匙的挂圈。壁橱后面的墙静静滑向两边，一间安全屋（panic room）映入眼帘，John跟着小个子男人走进去，两扇门在身后无声地闭合。Finch打开触控板，向下压，露出指纹扫描器，他把手掌放上去，片刻之后安全屋的后墙也向两边滑开了。再往里走，是一条很短的走廊，又一个安全门，最后是一间宽敞的公寓。看上去似乎是Finch的家，这里完美融合了Harry舒适宜居的布置和Finch高档昂贵的品味，把古董当成称心的家具，沙发基本上是Harry那个小沙发的两倍大，也显得更有年头，几乎每面墙上都摆满了书籍。

 

John跨过房间，站在巨大的窗前，看向窗外——防弹单面镜——欣赏眼前的景色。有些东西不在……整个景观都不对劲。他们就在之前那幢楼隔壁的建筑里。

 

 

Finch一屁股坐在沙发上，John则走回来，欠身坐在他旁边。

 

“我知道你觉得我把事情弄得大错特错。”

 

Harold眼中浓重的悲伤让John不由得伸手将他抱住，轻轻亲吻。

 

Finch整个身子都僵住了，生硬地推开前特工。“用不着这样，Mr. Reese。我保证不会再解雇你。”

 

“什么？”Harold难道真的以为——“我在安全屋吻你，因为你要解雇我——”

 

“我懂，我读过你的档案。你在必要时……相当能屈能伸。”

 

“因为我觉得我再也不可能得到第二次机会阻止你解雇我。”

 

“可当Harry吻你的时候你拒绝了他。”

 

Finch还是没明白。“我想要的不是Harry。”前特工试着告诉Finch自己的感情，告诉他自己得知Harold死亡之后是怎么熬过那段冰冷绝望的日子，但他向来都是行动派。

 

他再次吻上Harold，跨骑在小个子身上，这样他就不用抻着脖子。他用手指和嘴唇描画Harold的下颌线，轻啃Harold耳后柔嫩的肌肤，为他细小的喘息而欣喜，甚至很高兴Harold能双手捧住自己的脸轻抚，拽着他重新回到正确的位置，控制住亲吻的力道。

 

Harold慢慢舔着他的嘴角，一点一点咬过，然后才温柔捉住他的下唇，轻轻拉扯。这回轮到John呻吟了，而Harold原本和缓的吻则变得热切渴求，腰胯也略微扭动，磨蹭着John。

 

前特工中断亲吻，一路向下滑，直到跪在Harold双腿之间。他两手发颤，想要去解Harold的裤链，不过小个子男人自己搞定了，于是两人都不再犹豫。

 

Harold的性器沉甸甸压在他舌面上，一滴微苦的液体让John渴望不已，于是他张大嘴，舔舐过坚实的顶端，用力吮吸，尽可能吞下整个长度，双手则爱抚着Harold的大腿和阴囊。他想要Harold，想要他的全部，小个子男人的手指轻轻拢过他的脑袋，梳理John短短的头发。John吸一口气，更深地容纳进Harold，贪婪地吞咽着，口水一滴滴顺着下巴落到地上。Harold试图提醒他，徒劳地推着John的头，可他依旧不管不顾，一次又一次拼命吮吸。

 

 

浑身无力，他任凭Harold扶着自己躺在沙发上，紧接着前特工吻上去，让小个子在他口中尝到他自己的味道。

 

“我能……”Harold手指蹭过John胯下湿乎乎的布料，微笑着问。

 

“待会儿吧，Harold。”

 

“那我等着你，John。”

 

 

他们窝在一处，静静躺了一会儿，然后Harold作势起身，John则挪开，好让他站起来。

 

“我觉得咱们应该冲个澡。”

 

Harold是打算再次离开么？

 

“两人一起，地方足够大。”小个子男人拉起John的手，John完全没有异议。

 

 

他们坐在Harold的餐桌旁，吃着用冰箱和柜橱里现有材料做的三明治，喝着啤酒，抓住一切机会碰触对方。John趁给Harold再倒一杯啤酒的功夫，手掌抚过他的后背，Harold则亲吻John的唇角，假装舔去那本不存在的面包屑。

 

刚刚在浴室里着实花了些时间，探索般一寸一寸地吻过肌肤，用手掌蘸着香波泡泡描画出对方身体的纹路，让他俩都对彼此有了更深入的了解。John想起当自己用指甲蹭过Harold胸口时小个子男人激烈的反应，不由得满意地又咬了一大口三明治。

 

洗完澡擦干之后Harold套上一件薄衫，John见到有一整个抽屉的衣服都是自己的尺寸，心下颇为感动。他只换了干净的拳击短裤和T恤，希望Harold能察觉到自己的暗示，至少今夜让他留在这里。

 

当然。“时候不早了，John。”Harold起身，引他走向卧室。

 

 

他在黎明之前醒来，稍微有点恍惚，直到听见Harold的声音。

 

“接着睡会儿吧，John，我只是要去上厕所。”

 

他翻身躺平，伸个懒腰，回忆起Harold的双手和嘴唇有多么灵巧甜蜜，禁不住微笑。

 

等到Harold回来，他也去上了厕所，想着既然两人都醒了，那再来点亲密的活动也在情理之中。对他来讲，独身的日子已经太久，甚至比他开始把他的搭档放在心里珍而重之的日子还要久。

 

床头灯柔和的光晕里，Harold盯着自己的手机，看上去相当痛苦。

 

“新号码？”

 

“Mitchell的听证会。我没法不去想，事情可能完全不一样，倘若——”

 

“不，那不会发生。”那不会发生，因为他爱Harold。重新爬回床上，他把电话从Harold手里拿走放到床头柜。“无论多少次，我都会先朝Brian Mitchell开枪。”

 

他以为Harold会被自己的坦诚吓到，可没想到小个子男人却把他拉近，轻轻吻了他，一只手描摹他的脸颊。

 

“我知道，John。如果情况调转，我也会做出同样的选择。我请你来就是想告诉你这个。”

 

虽然这份宣告并非John想要的全部，但也比他以为能得到的好了不知多少倍。

 

他轻轻拉着Harold平躺，伏在他上面，一边没头没脑地吻他，一边胡乱在床头桌的抽屉里摸索，结果却只有润滑剂。

 

“别动。”John又去找钱包，发现就在五斗柜上，于是迅速拿了几个安全套走回来。

 

Harold正慢慢翻身，用好的那一侧身体支撑，又拽了几个枕头垫在脖子下面。

 

“我说了别动。”前特工轻轻扳着小个子男人，让他重新躺平。

 

“但我以为你想——”

 

John吻了他。“我确实想，而且我也会做，除非你不行（unless you can't），”他碰了碰Harold受伤那边的胯骨，“或者不喜欢，但现在，我想让你操我。”（I want you to fuck me）

 

他把Harold急匆匆抓向润滑剂的姿势当做同意。

 

一旦决定了行动——安全套 _准备就绪_ 润滑剂 _准备就绪_ 骑着Harold直到他嗨翻天 _准备就绪_ ——John也就没什么耐心了，不过他刚要撕开铝膜包装，Harold就从他手里抢过安全套，用一个流连不去的深吻让他不要急，同时哄着他也躺下来。

 

大腿间缓慢磨人的爱抚，在内侧最细嫩肌肤上一丝一丝地啃咬，落在锁骨上的牙印点燃了神经末梢的火花，修剪平整的指甲用力挠过他的胸口，又沿着体侧一直向下，令他颤抖不已，Harold几乎要用口交把他送上高潮……却在最后一刻推着他脸朝下趴好，从背后把刚刚的过程重来一遍，舔吻每一节椎骨，啃啮他膝盖后方的肌肤，小口咬过他的臀瓣，用舌头和手指抚弄，直到John向后磨蹭，无声地请求。这和前一晚完全不同，这绝不是什么游戏，这是Harold让他无所遁形。Harold的双手稳住他，Harold粗壮的阴茎缓慢却毫不含糊地一口气推进他体内，Harold的胸膛紧贴他的脊背，Harold的手指用力挤压撸动他的性器，Harold的欢愉在John体内充盈，呼吸滚烫落在他的颈侧，Harold， _Harold_ ， _Harold_ ……

 

John再也不担心了，整个世界在他之外崩塌，而Harold会在把他撕碎的同时再把他拼凑完整。

 

 

脑袋枕在Harold心口，让小个子男人的手温柔拢过他的头发，给他带来了出乎意料的满足感。

 

“John……”

 

他轻轻扭头，这样就能看着爱人的脸。

 

“……我不擅长这个。”

 

他咧嘴偷笑，Harold也笑回来，摇了摇头。“我不是这个意思。”

 

John往上挪了挪，一只手撑起脑袋，等待着。

 

“当Harry和你说，他记得在车祸之前，有个人对他很重要——”

 

“Grace。”Harold马上就要和他讲明，他依旧深爱着那位女子，如果这会直接杀了John，那么John也已经准备好了。

 

“不，我记得Grace，细节不是那么清楚，但确实有深厚的感情。那个人是你。我记得自己对你是怎样的感觉。Harry的医生说他的失忆可能会因为潜意识不想记起一切而持续很长时间。”

 

可为什么Harold会愿意想起爱上一个他这样的人？

 

“John。”Harold柔声唤他的名字，手指轻轻拂过他的脸。

 

显然他的禁欲苦行早在Harold操他之前就已经失了原本的坚持。

 

“就在车祸之前的几天，我才刚刚意识到自己对你真正的感觉究竟是怎样的。那天晚上我想告诉你，可那个柔术演员却吸引了你的——目光，所以我就回去了，一边开车一边想着，你永远也不可能回应我的感情。”

 

“那现在呢？”

 

Harold对他抿嘴一笑，拉过他靠在一起。“根本就没有什么不可能。”

 

John对此表示完全满意。

 

 

END

 


End file.
